


Who The Hell Is Eirik?

by givemepizza



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Fluff, Jealous Isak, M/M, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemepizza/pseuds/givemepizza
Summary: Turns out Even has a hot friend that Isak doesn't know about, and Isak is not happy about the discovery.





	Who The Hell Is Eirik?

On an ordinary Sunday afternoon, Even and Isak took to relaxing on their bed in their shared bedroom. It was a hot day and the last chance to rest before the work week resumed the next day, so they decided to stay in. 

Even busied himself doing something on the Internet on his ipad while Isak took to stalking his boyfriend’s social media. Scrolling through Even’s Instagram, Isak found something interesting and he frowned. It was a picture of Even from a few weeks back with a rather attractive guy.

In the caption, Even had asked his fans to support his friend’s latest music project. Isak concluded that the very attractive guy (apparently named Eirik) in the picture with Even was a musician who had released some new music and Even had been kind enough to help promote that music. 

That bit was okay. What bothered Isak was how familiar the two seems in the picture and the last bit of Even’s caption where he’d practically gushed about what a great and talented guy Eirik was.

Isak was curious to know more about this seemingly close friend of Even’s whom he’d never seen or heard of before. He turned to Even with askance. “Even?” 

“hm.” Even answered absently, eyes still trained on the device in his hands.

“since when are you friends with a musician by the name of Eirik?” 

“huh?” the mention of Eirik visibly had Even’s interest piqued and he lifted his gaze to meet Isak’s. 

“I just saw an IG post of yours from weeks back when you asked your fans to support your friend Eirik.”  
Realization dawned on Even’s face and he smiled.

“yeah I felt it was only right to help out a friend. Eirik and his band mates debuted a long time ago, but he is still having a hard time gaining attention.”

“that’s terrible. “Isak sympathized. His heart really went out to the Eirik guy he wasn't heartless after all. He just happened to be feeling a bit jealous and possessive and just needed Even to provide some answers, that’s all. 

“so Eirik has band mates yet you singled him out?” Isak tried to keep his voice level, neutral, but he wasn’t certain he was succeeding seeing as Even’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“I…didn't think about it. Eirik is a friend, so I asked my fans to support him ergo his band.” 

His curiosity not quenched at all, Isak asked again, “when did you and Eirik become friends?” 

“babe, is something wrong?” Even frowned now, visibly wondering what Isak was on about. 

“I’m just surprised that it turns out I don’t know all your friends.” Isak waspishly said, totally not intending to. He regretted it when he felt his boyfriend tense beside him. He started to apologize, but Even was first to speak.

“Eirik and I became close recently when we met at some show. We went out together a few times after that.”

“how come I didn't know?” 

“I assume you were busy with your friends. The ones I don’t know about.”

“what friends have I got that you don’t know about?”

“okay seriously, what has brought all this on? Is it my friendship with Eirik?” before Isak could answer, Even added. “when I posted that on IG, it caused quite a stir among my fans and I wondered why.”

Isak rolled his eyes, only getting more irritated. “oh please don’t act like you don’t see why.” 

Even looked away, not saying anything for the longest time.

Something pulled tight in Isak’s chest. 

“It’s just a picture. Don’t overreact.” 

Isak scoffed and looked away too, biting hard on his lower lip to hold back a curse or two. He believed the conversation didn't warrant any curse words just yet. 

“you have a hot close friend whom you happen to think is great. You've never felt the need to mention him and I’m the one who is overreacting?” 

“Isak, look at me.” Even pleaded, cupping Isak’s chin with the palm of his hand and turning Isak’s gaze toward him.

once they were looking at each other, he spoke, “I've known Eirik for a while and yes he is cool, but I’m not interested in talking to everyone else I know about him. Okay I admit it I should have mentioned him to you and I’m sorry I haven’t done that.”

“His name is Eirik Hansen. I met him at variety show that my agency was producing. We've gone out for drinks a few times together with his band mates and other work colleagues of mine. He is a very nice guy and everyone likes him, so of course it was he is the one I got close to among the band members. We are not even that close or I would have told you about him. I just made it seem that way in that IG post to convince my fans to help him and his band out. That is all there is to it. I swear.” 

“really?”

"yes really. Now can I resume enjoying a nice afternoon with my boyfriend whom I happen to think is totally hotter?” Even put on his adorable please-forgive-me smile and leaned in to kiss Isak on the lips. It was a quick kiss full of meaning, devotion and so so much love that it instantly drove out of Isak’s doubts and insecurities and left him feeling silly for having even felt upset in the first place. 

“you are right, after everything we've been through, I shouldn't repay your loyalty and love with unmerited jealousy. I’m so sorry, Even.”  
Eyes soft and full of sincerity, Even linked hands with Isak and said, “it’s okay. I’m the one who should apologize for always forgetting to tell you things I should. again I’m 

sorry I didn't tell you about Eirik.”

Isak shook his head. “no. what needs to happen is for me to show you as much trust as you've shown me. we can’t always tell each other everything, but I believe that we don’t mean any less to each other, so let’s just forget this whole thing and resume our quiet Sunday.”

“I agree.” Even puckered his lips asking for a kiss and Isak smilingly kissed him. 

“so are we good?” Even asked, still pressing soft kisses against Isak’s lips.

“hm.” Isak hummed and nodded

“good. let’s go play video games and eat buttered popcorn.” Even suggested when they pulled apart. 

“sure. First one to the kitchen get’s out of popping the corn.” Isak declared and abruptly leaped off the bed, Even not far behind and their laughter echoing in the apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for your never ending support


End file.
